How Long Does It Take To Admit How You Feel?
by gleeklover527
Summary: Rachel knows that Santana wants her just as much as Rachel wants Santana. Now all she has to do is make Santana act on those feelings. It's a lot more work then she'd thought it'd be.


Santana sat in a kitchen chair as she waited for Rachel to finish with the shower so she could have her turn. She smiled as she listened to the other girl sing. Rachel's voice was amazing and while Santana didn't tell her too often (shut-up she could be nice sometimes) it took her breath away. The former cheerleader heard the scream breaking her from her thoughts and it made her move faster than she had since leaving Sue's Cheerios. Running through the loft she threw open the bathroom door and grabbed Rachel from the still running shower.

The Latina cradled the girl against her chest as she sat down on her bed not caring that the other girl was still wet and drenching her clothes. She pulled back to look the diva in the eyes; her own full of concern.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It was a spider!"

Santana tried to speak but was unable to do so. She pushed Rachel off her lap onto the bed and stood, "A spider! A fucking spider! I thought you were dying!"

"It was a big spider!" Rachel argued leaning up on her elbows to look at Santana.

The adrenaline of the situation soon wore off and Santana finally realized the state of dress or rather undress of the woman on her bed. Rachel was lying on her bed wet and naked. It was like a million fucking wet dreams rolled into one. Allowing her eyes to start from Rachel's black painted toenails she took her time admiring those mind boggling legs. Deciding she should have some control over herself she skipped the one place she had dreamed of touching and tasting more than any others. A flat abdomen led to the most beautiful breasts she'd ever seen. Santana's eyes lingered before moving on to see beautiful brown eyes staring back at her, amusement twinkling there.

"I should go...kill that spider." The former cheerleader exited hastily but not before running into a wall and cursing as she did so.

Rachel watched the retreating figure with a smile. Santana would be looking a while to kill a spider that didn't exist.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days after the shower incident Rachel decided that maybe Santana needed a longer exposure in order to give in. It was perfect. Kurt would be out of the loft all night with Adam (she had made sure of that) and Santana didn't have to work at the bar tonight. So she had arranged a movie night with her gorgeous roommate.

Walking out of her bedroom she noticed Santana relaxing with her head laid back, her eyes closed and her feet propped up on the coffee table. She was working so hard she was exhausted. And the one night that she could actually get a good night's sleep Rachel was taking away just to try and get her hands onto that unbelievable body. The diva couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Santana, would you like to go to bed? I know how tired you are from working."

"Forget that. I haven't had any Berry time lately and we needs to get our cuddles on."

That's why she melted around Santana. When she said things like that. Santana finally opened her eyes and Rachel was so glad that she hadn't revealed these pajamas to anyone else. No one's reaction could top Santana's. She was desperately trying to act like she wasn't looking but she definitely was. She congratulated herself for knowing that black would be the exact color for Santana (it matched her eyes right now). The camisole she was wearing didn't cover all of her torso and the shorts were more like underwear. The Latina took her body in as she began to walk toward her and Rachel moved her hips more than usual ensuring where Santana's eyes would be.

"Wonderful." The diva sat beside her friend on the couch stretching out her legs frowning when her feet barely touched the table in front of her. Santana laughed lightly and pulled it closer, "My own personal knight in shining armor."

"Oh uh I don't know about that." The newest inhabitant of the loft coughed to cover up her stumbling, "Just gots to take care of the roomie."

Rachel waited patiently as 'The Campaign' played in the background. She had to be smart when she made her move. If she was too fast Santana might catch on and run. She wanted it to be subtle enough where Santana could make the decision on her own.

Making a decision she shuddered before feigning a chill. After the second time Santana paused the movie and checked on her friend.

"You cold?"

"It is a little chilly."

Santana felt the urge to say it was because the other girl had practically no clothes on. But the part of Santana's brain that was appreciative of the view (the biggest part of her brain) wasn't going to say that. Instead she put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her close. Feeling long legs interlace with her own Santana was the one that shuddered this time.

Rachel smiled to herself when Santana pressed play. Feeling the shudder her couch partner released she couldn't help but feel accomplished. Especially when she started moving closer and Santana's breath hitched. She was a genius.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By Friday night Rachel was ready to explode. Santana still hadn't made a move and she was running out of ideas. This was her last thought to make Santana pounce on her and stake her claim. Running her hands through her curled hair once more she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. This would definitely work.

Santana had worked the early shift tonight so she would be walking through the door any moment now. And when she saw what there was of Rachel's dress (or what there wasn't of her dress) she would finally give in. And then Rachel could experience what it would feel like to be touched by Santana Lopez. Something she wanted so much she could taste it. Hearing the loft door open she moved out of her room to see Santana.

The former cheerleader dropped her keys on the floor as soon as they made eye contact. So what if she would be eating Ramon noodles the next two months after buying the dress? She was going to get something so much better.

"How do I look?"

"Fuck."

Santana licked her lips while Rachel did a twirl. That white dress was perfect on her (A/N:Think the dress she wore on Letterman). It was so tight; it highlighted all of those beautiful curves Santana was anxiously awaiting to touch. And those legs went on for miles, strong thighs teasing a show on the bottom. But the cleavage. Hello ladies and where have you been all my life, Santana thought as she stared at them longingly.

"I take it you approve then?"

"You look hot as hell Rach. Where you going?"

"I thought I might go out tonight." She shrugged her shoulders with what seemed to be indifference, "I need a warm body you know what I mean?"

Silently Rachel watched as Santana thought of what to say. This would be it. Now the Latina would tell her she wasn't going out and she was going to spend the night being warmed by her. The look on Santana's face said it all. Rachel waited patiently for the protest to come.

"Be careful Rach." She stepped forward and kissed her temple, "Call me if you need me."

Turning Rachel watched the other girl walk into the bedroom. So that's what was happening? Santana thought she was attractive but not attractive enough to sleep with. Grabbing her purse she slammed the loft door as she left for the night.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel felt pathetic. She's spent all Saturday in bed sobbing off and on. She's wearing a pair of sweatpants that are too big and an old McKinley High cheerleading sweatshirt that has Lopez on the back. Santana had given it to her when she got cold at night months ago and had told her to keep it. Was there a word beyond pathetic, because that'd be her right now.

"Can I come in?"

Rachel's tempted to respond with no you may not come in but she eventually makes a noise that agrees to the request. When Santana comes in she does her best not to look at her. She has no real desire to see the Latina today. Santana's quiet for so long Rachel thinks maybe she's left but then she sees an arm on the bed she's currently lying across. Finally looking at her friend she's met by beautiful dark eyes as Santana's knees are on the floor beside the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't know?" Rachel is amazed at how dense Santana is acting right now.

"No." Her thumb is now running across Rachel's cheek in a soothing motion, "Tell me."

"You're what's wrong with me!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! The past week I've been throwing myself at you and what do I get in return? Nothing! Obviously I misread everything!"

"Wait, what? This past week has been for my benefit." Santana looks so legitimately confused that Rachel really wants to scream out in frustration at the top of her lungs.

"Yes!"

"The shower, pajamas, the dress last night? That was all for me?"

"Pretty stupid right? What was I thinking? Why would Santana Lopez ever want me?" Sitting up Rachel wiped at her eyes angrily before turning on the bed so her back was to the other girl.

"Rachel why did you do all that?"

"I wanted you to see me as sexy so then you'd say you wanted me too. We'd have completely mind numbingly amazing sex and then we'd be together."

"So you thought if you'd done all that then I'd say you we're sexy?"

"Can you stop asking the same question? I know it was a mistake and you don't feel that way. Don't ridicule me."

"Rachel," Santana shook her head before rising off the floor and crawling on the bed behind her, "You don't need any of that to make me think you're sexy."

"Please don't give me pity right now Santana." The broadway hopeful pleaded

"Rachel I noticed you. Every time I noticed you. And trust me I was definitely thinking about how sexy you were." Pushing Rachel's hair to one side Santana moved to plant kisses on the exposed neck, "The image of you naked on my bed? Fuck Rachel you just don't know. The past few nights I can't sleep because I've got that image in my head."

"It worked?"

"Hell yes it worked. And that little cuddling incident on the couch? Those long legs intertwined with mine? That was enough to send my heart racing."

Santana ran the back of her hand down Rachel's neck making a request for her to turn her head to face her. When she did Santana looked deep into her eyes before speaking, "Yesterday when you told me you needed a warm body and showed off that dress...Rachel I've never been that jealous before in my entire life."

"Really?" Rachel turned her body until they were completely facing one another.

"Really. But you didn't have to do any of that for me to notice you, to want you. You're sexier now than ever."

"Santana..."

"Rachel this is you. The relaxed you. Laying in bed in my old sweatshirt. This is the version of you I want. You don't have to do any of those other things to make me want you. You just have to be you."

"So you do want me?"

"With everything in me Rachel."

Leaning in she left a sweet kiss on Rachel's mouth and pulled back slightly to see the reaction.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rachel couldn't resist leaning back in for another kiss.

"There wasn't a spider was there."

Rachel giggled wrapping her arms around Santana's neck pulling them both down so they could lie down on the bed. Santana hovered over here with an amused expression. This was the Rachel that was sexiest of all.


End file.
